leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bryony
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Bryony | jname=バラ | tmname=Bara | slogan=no | image=XY Bryony.png| size=150px | caption=Artwork from X and Y | gender=Female | colors=yes| eyes=Unknown | hair=Green | hometown=Unknown | region=Kalos | relatives=Unknown| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Team Flare | game=yes | anime=yes | generation= | games= | team=yes| teamname=Team Flare| teamrank=Scientist| epnum=XY094| epname=From A to Z! | |enva=Emily Woo Zeller| java=Akane Fujita| }} Bryony (Japanese: バラ Bara) is one of five Team Flare scientists in Pokémon X and Y. In the games Bryony is one of five Team Flare scientists that are the driving force behind the team, being identified by her green hair. She is first seen with Celosia and one of at the Poké Ball Factory, trying to coerce the company president into working for them. At the factory, the player and or will fight against Bryony and Celosia in a Double Battle. Pokémon First battle (Multi Battle with Celosia) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |sprite=VSCelosia 2.png |size=150px |sprite2=VSBryony 2.png |size2=150px |prize= 11,480 |class=Team Flare |class2=Team Flare |name= |name2=Bryony |game=XY |location=Poké Ball Factory |pokemon1=1 |pokemon2=1}} | style="margin:auto" | }} | style="margin:auto" | Second battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSBryony.png |size=150px |prize= 6,720 |class=Team Flare |name=Bryony |game=XY |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=2}} | | Quotes ;Poké Ball Factory * First meeting :"Forget it. Quit wasting your time with this person." * Before battle :"Let's take him/her on two versus one. We must improve our chances of winning." :"There's another one?" * Being defeated :"Probability is just probability, after all... Absolutes do not exist." * After being defeated :"Oh my, oh my?" ;Lysandre Labs *Before battle :"Huh?" :"Huh." :"I've seen this kid somewhere before." :"I have no idea. But obviously / not in Team Flare. Let's get / , yeah?" * After defeating Celosia :"Oh! What a brute! Look at poor Celosia!" * Being defeated :"Your ability flies in the face of all probability! Just what is the source of your power?" * After being defeated :"We've been using the electricity we stole from the Power Plant to get everything prepared for activating the ultimate weapon. But it's not like that's all we'll need to use it. Are you following me? We'll need energy absorbed from Pokémon to power the device! Yes! It's the stones on that will steal that energy for us and power the ultimate weapon!" * If talked to again :"That's right. The stones on Route 10 normally put out energy, but when the ultimate weapon is activated, that reverses and they begin to absorb energy from Pokémon!" Sprites In the anime In the past, Bryony, alongside Lysandre and the other Team Flare Scientists, would help those in need, until Lysandre became disillusioned with the human race and sought to restart the world. Bryony debuted in ''From A to Z!, where Xerosic sent her to retrieve the that had escaped from Lysandre Labs. She was later seen cornering the Core, but the Core managed to summon its nearby , allowing it to transform into its and counterattack, forcing Bryony and her assistant to retreat. She was later seen informing Celosia of what had happened. In Meeting at Terminus Cave!, Bryony teamed up with Celosia to retrieve Squishy in Terminus Cave. After a prolonged struggle, during which interfered as well, Team Flare was forced to retreat, as they were unable to defeat Ash's Greninja and Squishy had fled. In the next episode, she, along with Celosia and several Grunts, monitored sensors to find Squishy. Bryony and Celosia also ordered two Grunts to watch and . Later, the sensors caught energy waves coming from Squishy and Z2 and managed to determine Squishy's location. They, however, were unable to make it in time and lost sight of Squishy, as it had stopped emitting energy waves. Bryony and Celosia then ordered the pursuit squad to withdraw, as they thought Squishy probably wouldn't return to Ash and his friends, and decided to narrow their search. In A Towering Takeover!, during Team Flare's attack on Lumiose City, Bryony was guarding the Prism Tower with Aliana. In the following episode, she and Bryony battled against some of 's Pokémon and Blaziken Mask's , but both ended up getting defeated and were captured by Clembot, allowing Clemont and Clembot to enter the Prism Tower. Pokémon first appeared in From A to Z!, where it was used by Bryony whilst attempting to retrieve the after it had escaped, but got defeated after the Core transformed to its 10% Form. It reappeared in Meeting at Terminus Cave!, where Bisharp was used to battle and . It attacked Ash's Noibat with Iron Head, after it gained the upper hand against Celosia's , and managed to stun the group's Pokémon with Metal Sound. Bisharp was eventually defeated by Squishy again, after it transformed to its 10% Form. Bisharp's known moves are , , and .}} debuted in Meeting at Terminus Cave!, where it was sent out to pursue Squishy, alongside Celosia's . It was stopped in its tracks by Ash's Pikachu and . Together with Manectric, they managed to damage Greninja, but when Greninja transformed to its Ash-Greninja Form, it was easily overpowered and beaten back. Liepard reappeared in Coming Apart at the Dreams!, during Team Flare's attack on Lumiose City. It was sent out to battle , Clembot, and Blaziken Mask's Pokémon, alongside Aliana's , but was eventually defeated. Liepard's known move are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=藤田茜 Akane Fujita |en=Emily Woo Zeller |pl=Anna Wodzyńska |pt_br=Fernanda Crispim |es_eu=Tania Ugía |es_la=Annie Rojas}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Bryony makes her first appearance in the alongside her fellow Team Flare members. She, Celosia, and Xerosic witness the legendary Pokémon and rampage through Vaniville Town during a battle with each other. They note that they need the Pokémon to power their ultimate weapon, but currently have no means as to capture them. Bryony is the last of the five Team Flare scientists to become active in the plot. She first takes action when attempts to sneak in to Team Flare's Secret HQ. She notices that after prolonged usage of her , Celosia begun to lose control of herself. As an act of mercy, Bryony has her knock Celosia unconscious and then sends Aliana and Mable away. When the ultimate weapon is activated, Bryony heads outside to find the Kalos Gym Leaders and X's friends attempt to keep it closed. Bryony attacks the heroes and uses her intelligence to easily see through their various techniques. When Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna are told the location of ultimate weapon's control room, Bryony chases after the three and attempts to kill them. They are saved at the last second by Clemont, allowing them to continue to the ultimate weapon's control room. The heroes make their way to the control room and work together to prevent the ultimate weapon from firing. Although the weapon still fires, the combined efforts of the heroes weakened the ultimate weapon enough to prevent its beam from taking any innocent lives. When a revived Xerneas breaks from the control room to the surface with X's friends on its back, Bryony leads a group of Team Flare Grunts to try and recapture it. Y gets to Xerneas first and adds it to her team. She then has Xerneas defeat Bryony and the Grunts with a - combination. Later, Bryony assists Xerosic in examining the stone boulders placed around . She states that a "scientist with a strange hairstyle" claimed that the stones exerted a strange power, which helped Xerosic realize that they must be an ancient form of the Absorber used by AZ when he first used the ultimate weapon. When Xerosic battles X and his friends on the way to Pokémon Village, Bryony, Mable, Aliana, and Celosia all watch via a tablet device. When it looks like Xerosic is about to be defeated, they decide to go down to assist him. Upon arriving in the area, the scientists find X's friends having gone on ahead to the Pokémon Village and decide to pick them off individually. Bryony picks as her opponent and easily overpowers him in strength. Trevor is rescued by X, who uses his Mega-Evolved Salamè to defeat Bryony's Bisharp. After retrieving Bisharp, Bryony teams up with Aliana to fight against Y and Trevor. After Trevor gets a confidence boost from Y's encouraging words, he decides to stay behind and fight while Y goes to the village to help the others. Despite the confidence boost, Trevor is still unable to defeat Bryony and is forced to hide from her attacks. He is assisted by Y's Croaky, who Y left behind to help in the battle. Together, Croaky and Trevor's Floette hit Bryony and Bisharp with a - combination attack, knocking them both out. Pokémon is Bryony's first known Pokémon. It was first seen watching and 's rampage from the outskirts of Vaniville Town. None of Liepard's moves are known.}} is Bryony's second known Pokémon. She was first used to knock Celosia unconscious after noticing the drawbacks to using her Aegislash. Later, she battled the Gym Leaders to prevent them from keeping the ultimate weapon from opening. Later, she was used to fight Trevor's on the route to Pokémon Village. She had the advantage, but was defeated by X's Salamè. After being retrieved, she was used to fight against Trevor again. She was defeated by a combination attack from Y's Croaky and Trevor's . None of Bisharp's moves are known.}} Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:X and Y characters Category:Dark-type Trainers Category:Members of Team Flare Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Begonia es:Begonia fr:Brasénie it:Bromelia ja:バラ zh:芭菈